ka_shi_ma_shifandomcom-20200214-history
Hazumu Osaragi
'Hazumu Osaragi '(大佛 はずむ''Osaragi Hazumu''?) is a student, born perceived as a male, but who was accidently killed, then brought back to life as a teenage female. She attends Kashima high school in the fictional setting of Kashima ward in Tokyo, Japan near Mt. Kashima, and is the main character in the series. Childhood When Kahoru was pregnant with her first and only child, she told herself, and later others, that she wanted a daughter. She gave birth to what appeared to be a son, but half of her wish was correct. Her child, born perceived as a male, probably had a gender identity of a female right from birth. Possibly because of Kahoru's continued strong desire to have had a daughter, she would occasionally dress Hazumu to look like a little girl. Others who would see Hazumu wearing girl's attire would remark that, yes indeed, Hazumu looks like a little girl. This greatly pleased mom. Nevertheless, Hazumu had parents that loved their only offspring dearly. As a child, Hazumu grew up with his close friend, a girl companion, Tomari Kurusu , who would often protect him from bullies that would tease him and make him cry. This because as a child, Hazumu always had very feminine looks and a girl's personality. Tomari, being somewhat of a tomboy, liked very much to take on the role of 'knight in shining armor' to defend the fair maiden Hazumu. As such, throughout their childhood years, they became inseparably close friends and intimate companions. They would do everything together. However, with the onslaught of puberty, their relationship and friendship began to slowly evolve. This until Hazumu met with a rejection of a Love Confession towards another girl, and a social isolation that ended with an untimely death. Appearance 'Perceived as a male, before their untimely death---' Hazumu had an average body size and shape, maybe a bit small and thin, for a typical male of their age and weight. Hazumu, although born perceived as a male, has always unwillingly presented the physical appearance of being a female, even when dressed in typical boy's clothes. Many times people would mistake him for a young girl, even when wearing masculine clothing. Hazumu had a round face, partially covered with light brown hair, worn in a mop cut with front bangs that covered his eyes. He was most often seen wearing his male school uniform, but for casual wear and working in the garden, he would wear a v-neck shirt, work pants, a hoodie, and a brimless sunhat. 'As a teenage female---' Hazumu's resurrected body size and shape did not change much, due to the coincidence of the female body model that was used by the alien being as having a remarkable resemblance to that of the deceased Hazumu's body. It was as if the two bodies were twins. Female Hazumu has an average body size and shape of that of a typical teenage girl, abet somewhat slender and thin. She is a bit underweight, but looks good due to her slightly hourglass figure. She does, however, have a noticeably larger bust, shown in Chapter 3 of the manga to be '32 C'. Hazumu has a round face, with a blunted chin, and big, sexy 'anime girl' eyes that are brownish maroon, and long eyelashes. She has reddish brown hair, with mild brown highlights, worn in a pixie/mop cut that covers her ears and forehead. She has an even beige skin tone, and an all-over creamy skin texture. Due to her previous feminine personality, Hazumu's fashion style, thanks in large part to her mother buying her a complete teenage girl's wardrobe, is ultra-feminine, kawaii ( super cute ), and mildly sexy and alluring. In Chapter 2 of the manga, and Episode 2 of the anime, her mother arranges for her to wear the female school uniform to school. It consists of a blouse with a fluffy bow tie, a jacket, and a red very short-hemline jumper dress with black knee high socks. For casual wear, Hazumu still wears very feminine attire, such as a shirt and mini-skirt, or a pretty dress. However, she still wears her male sleepwear of a t-shirt and pajama pants. In chapter 3 of the manga, Hazumu's teenage friends bring to her attention that she needs to begin wearing a bra with all of her various fashions. Hazumu has even worn Gothic/Lolita street fashion, specifically Sweet Lolita, when her excitable mother bought her the outfit, and one day had her model it at home. Personality After Hazumu's resurrection, she retained just about all of her personality traits, since they were mostly feminine to begin with. However, she had many masculine habits and ways of doing things that needed to be readjusted, and/or replaced with feminine social habits and customs. She continued her loyalty to her friends, male and female alike. And she had always got along well with her parents, anyway. But some social friction and necessary adjustments were in order, as always comes upon a girl when she goes through the teenage years. Hazumu evenhandedly relearns many attributes, with the help of her friends, notably Tomari, and is able to adapt to her new social situation rather well. Not so much so for her friend's and schoolmate's attempts to adapt. Hazumu shows that she is humble and teachable with regard to the efforts of others to help her, even if her parents are off on a tangent about the whole gender transition. Hazumu has always had a kind, caring, and loving personality. However, Hazumu was always shy and reserved, not wishing to interact with many people lest it go sour due to their perceiving male Hazumu with feminine traits and actions. Hence, except for Tomari and possibly Asuta, Hazumu would spend much time with the real friends---plants, trees and flowers. This made for a seemingly lonely existence, but that apparently was to their liking. To be sure, that made establishing friends difficult. So when Hazumu began friendship with and began shipping with Yasuna, her accepting his friendship, but declining his love confession, was especially heartbreaking. This was Hazumu's first taste of Eros Love, but it turned out to be bittersweet. Hazumu does an average effort in academics, because the real interest is in the after school activities, namely the garden club. They are faithful in their duties to tend to all the growing plants and flowers, as well as the potted ones all around the campus. Hazumu is also very trustworthy, taking care of all of the assignments. Hazumu appreciates beauty, and can be very artistic, especially with flowers. There is one personality trait that Hazumu has that is to her detriment---she is very indecisive about many things. Most noticeable is that she can not decide how to handle the attention and friendship of two of her closest friends, Tomari and Yasuna. As a result, a love triangle forms that continuously evolves, governed according to Hazumu's inability to know just what to do in various intimate situations, and the various social circumstances that she finds herself in. And sometimes, Hazumu's generous personality is such that she gets taken advantage of by others, without her even knowing or suspecting that anything is wrong. Hazumu's Story As Hazumu grew up, he came to love floriculture and other disciplines of horticulture. In high school, Hazumu joins the gardening club, but despite his vast knowledge, he is not the club leader. One day early in his second year of high school, Hazumu is pressured by his friends Tomari and Asuta to make a Love Confession to Yasuna, which he soon does. However, Yasuna rejects him, which greatly hurts Hazumu emotionally. He goes up to Mt. Kashima to be around the plants and flowers that he loves so much, but while up there an alien spacecraft crash-lands on him, killing him. In order to rectify this mishap, and in accordance with Universal Cosmic Laws, the alien resurrects Hazumu, but in the process unavoidably changes their physical sex to be completely female, right down to the DNA level. Shortly after Hazumu's transformation, she becomes unsure of how to live life as a girl and is initially very clueless about typical female matters, such as which gendered restroom to use. Hazumu is also confused about why several people treat her differently after the change. Nevertheless, Hazumu resigns herself to live life as a girl, as she can not undo her the circumstances that she was placed under, and probably would not want to anyway. Despite Hazumu's physical change, there is not much change in her personality, as she still scares very easily, and has always been rather feminine, expressive, and quite sensitive, which makes her fit in well as a typical modern teenage girl after the change. She has always been quite indecisive, which causes problems in the course of her changing relationships with both Yasuna and Tomari. Hazumu ends up becoming even more ultra-feminine as time goes on, which is shown through her actions, mannerisms and personality. One exception to this, however, is that she never gets over referring to herself using the term boku (僕?), meaning "I", which is usually only used by males in Japan. Hazumu is very selfless, thinking of others before herself and worries about her friends all the time. Yasuna has observed that Hazumu only smiles greatest when she is surrounded by her many friends and loved ones. 'Differences between the anime story and the manga story---' After Hazumu's change into a girl, she is shown in the anime as completely clueless about basic matters related to being a girl, such as feminine modesty, how she walks, talks, and handles herself throughout the day. In the manga, this is shown to a much lesser extent and Hazumu is able to adjust to living like a girl much quicker and with less direct interference from others than in the anime. In the anime, Tomari tries to teach Hazumu everything there is about being a girl, but in the manga she is very reluctant due to the fact that Hazumu's physical sex has changed, and tries to help her as little as possible in becoming more feminine because she herself is a tomboy who is noteably very unfeminine. Hazumu's personality in the manga is more direct and pronounced than her anime counterpart, such as when expressing outward annoyance towards her parents' eccentricbehaviors, and Hitoshi's awkwardly straightforward interferences in her love life. Also, during the day at the beach, in the manga version, Hazumu seeks out Asuta when she is being hit on by two guys and asserts that Asuta is her boyfriend, but in the anime Asuta takes the role of Hazumu's protector and asserts that she is his girlfriend. Trivia * Hazumu has big 'anime girl' eyes that are brownish maroon in color. * Hazumu knows all of the scientific names of all of the plants, flowers, and trees that are found in and around Mt. Kashima by heart, and can look at them and recite the correct scientific names all from memory. * Hazumu receives her all important First Kiss from another girl---Yasuna Kamiizumi ! However, Jan Puu, as the A.I. powering the crippled spaceship, insists that she, herself also has 'kissed (?)' Hazumu, that being when she accidentally crashed into Hazumu, thereby killing him ! * When Hazumu, Yasuna, and Tomari attend the outdoors art drawing class on Mt. Kashima, the three girls decide to draw sitting together. In the anime, Hazumu uses a 4B drawing pencil. Category:Characters Category:Love Triangle Category:Osaragi Family Category:Kashima Students